


Something Personal

by Mice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: An interruption at a crime scene, at dawn.





	Something Personal

**Author's Note:**

> For the mystrade october prompt challenge
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "You're kidding." and "Can we please?"
> 
> The story takes place...  
> somewhere well-known  
> first thing in a morning
> 
> And you must use the words...  
> arrange and shake

"Boss."

Greg looked up at the sound of Donovan's voice. He knew that tone far too well. "What, is he here? What's he done this time?"

Sally shook her head and gestured with a tilt of her chin. "It's the other one."

"Oh, you're kidding me." Greg watched as Mycroft made his way through the crowd at the doors of the National Gallery just as dawn was breaking.

"Detective Inspector," Mycroft said, offering a hand to shake. Greg hesitated a moment then took it.

"Is this bloke one of yours, then?" Greg asked, gesturing at the body bloodying up the steps.

Mycroft shook his head. "A Lithuanian with ties to Russian intelligence, I'm afraid." He held Greg's hand for a moment longer before releasing it. "We'll have to arrange for my people to take over the investigation. They should be here momentarily."

Greg sighed. "Sally, call off the team."

Donovan's eyes narrowed and she glared at Mycroft. "Yeah. Right. Of course. National security," she growled, and turned sharply as several government vehicles arrived on the scene. "All right, you lot," she shouted at their team, "Big Brother's taking over on this one. We've been ordered off. Pack it up."

Mycroft nodded as she hurried away. "Well, then," he said, straightening his already straight shoulders.

Greg interrupted him. "Wait," he murmured.

"Wait?"

"Look, Mycroft. I just… Can we please sit down sometime, just the two of us, without some sort of work thing between us? Maybe have a pint or a cuppa or something?"

Mycroft's head tilted and he looked down his long nose at Greg. "Something… personal." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, if you even do that sort of thing." Greg shuffled his feet uneasily, nervous and feeling a bit raw and exposed.

"Contrary to popular belief and a carefully cultivated image, I have in fact occasionally indulged in 'personal' moments. Admittedly rare, but they do exist." One corner of his lips tilted up slightly.

"Does that mean--"

The tilt became a hint of an actual smile. "I'll admit it's an exceedingly appealing offer, Greg." He gestured with a finger.

"Really?" Greg followed as Mycroft turned and started toward his car.

"How does breakfast sound? I was pulled away from my usual morning routine for this and find myself in need of sustenance."

"I'd… ah, yeah." Greg nodded. "Breakfast. Could go for some myself. I got called out of bed for this mess myself."

"Then please, join me. I'll ensure that you have at least two hours before you need to return to your office." He opened the door for Greg and waited for him to enter, then slid in after him. "I am quite looking forward to spending some time with you."


End file.
